The reproduction of images has had a positive effect on many people's lives. One of the earliest technologies for reproducing images was the movie projector, which allowed for audiences to view theatrical productions without live actors and actresses. Televisions were invented, which allowed people to watch moving pictures in the comfort of their own homes. The first televisions were cathode ray tube (CRT) televisions, which is a technology that is still being used today. During the computer age, it has been desirable to reproduce images which are output from computers through monitors. Like many televisions, many computer monitors use CRT technology.
Other technologies have been developed as substitutes for CRT technology. For example, liquid crystal display (LCD) technology is commonplace for both computer monitors and televisions. A LCD is a relatively thin display, which is convenient for many people. Other examples of displays are plasma displays, rear projections displays, and projectors. As display technology has improved, many new applications are being developed. For example, many attempts have been made to develop displays with relatively high contrast images. However, there have been many technical challenges that have prevented optimization of image contrast. Specifically, it has been difficult to minimize the amount of white light emitted from a display, which may detract from the contrast of the image displayed. It may also be desirable for display to be relatively thin for both aesthetic appearances and practical implementation. For example, thin display (e.g. plasma display and LCD display) may be mounted on walls or placed on a table with a relatively small width.